


Forever

by kat_elric



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_elric/pseuds/kat_elric
Summary: Sometimes the "Happily Ever After" is different then one imagined.AN: Basically I finished the game and was not content with the little scene they offered us, so I expanded upon it. This contains major SPOILERS for the end of the game!





	

The first thing he notices is the warmth on his face, and as his eyes flicker open the sunlight is nearly blinding. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly to block out the worst of its light. Still, despite its brilliance, he is glad that it is there. The thought that the darkness would still continue after everything that had been done, haunted him even until this moment. Laying on his back on the soft mattress, he is glad to feel the sun. An instant later a shadow falls over his face and he opens his eyes to see her smiling above him. 

“Luna,” he breathes, scarcely believing his eyes. His fingers lift slowly to trace the edge of her face, afraid that she will simply vanish in a shimmer of light. He can feel his eyes filling with tears.

“You did well,” she tells him, her voice warm and filled with so much emotion. Slender fingers lift to wipe away the dampness at his eyes before it can fall. 

“Where am I?” he asks her, not moving his hand from where it has settled on her arm, afraid that if he does so, she will vanish. 

“Some call it the astral plane, some call it the afterlife. Whatever you wish to call it, you are there,” she tells him. 

“I feel,” he pauses a moment to really assess just how it is that he feels. The last thing he can remember was taking the power of the kings into himself and feeling all of the power of them and the crystal literally tear him apart to defeat the darkness. His nerves feel almost raw still at the thought of it, yet he is pain free now and seeming whole. “I feel fine,” the idea of that, after such a long time of carrying so much, is baffling. 

Luna’s laugher is light and beautiful to behold. “Well I should certainly hope so. It wouldn’t be much of an afterlife if it left you feeling terrible.”

“Did we do it?” Noctis asks, as he sits up. “Did we defeat the darkness?” Even after everything that he did, everything he had to sacrifice, Noctis still gives credit to all of those who had to give up their lives to make it happen. 

“Come see for yourself,” Luna tells him as she rises gracefully from the bed. 

Noctis nods to himself and shifts to set his feet on the ground. It is only then that he truly looks around and sees the room that he is within. “This is,” his voice falls short in wonder as he knows that this cannot be here, not really. It was destroyed, he saw that with his own eyes. 

“Tenebrae, yes,” Luna confirms. “This is my room actually.” 

“I remember,” Noctis tells her, his eyes drifting over the furnature and open windows and what he does remember. He remembers healing here, and sharing stories, but most of all he remembers this as the place where he first formed his attachment to Luna. “But how can this be here?” 

“We are in the afterlife remember,” she tells him gently. “We can be anywhere we would like.”

“Anywhere?” he asks in wonder. 

“Yes. Would you like to see what you did now?” she asks reaching out a hand to him. 

“Very much,” he agrees, nodding as he reaches for her. Her hand is warm as he grabs it and their fingers automatically twine together. “Luna?” he says softly, unable to find words for what he wants to say. 

Her eyes study his face for a moment and then soften, “Don’t worry Noctis. I am here now. Just follow me.” She tugs on his hand as he nods and everything around him shifts. In an instant they are seeming floating in mid air with all of Lucis spread out beneath them. The sunlight is warm and bathing the land with light. 

“Is this real?” he asks, his voice filled with wonder. 

“Yes,” she offers him a little smile and they begin to drift over the land. 

“It looks,” he tells her as he admires it from above, “so peaceful.” 

“It is now,” she agrees. “Not even the night holds the same terrors anymore.”

“The daemons?” he asks still in awe. 

“Gone. Purified as they should be. There are still monsters about of course, but those the hunters can deal with. There will be no more ever lasting night. Never again,” her voice rings with pride. 

“Good,” he agrees, relief filling him at the thought. 

“I want you to see something,” she tells him, pulling him towards Insomnia. He follows her willingly, drifting over the city his father ruled. Much of it is still in ruins but people have started to rebuild. There are crews all over the city, cleaning out rubble and remains of Magitek Technology, and slowly beginning to rebuild. They soar over it all heading to the palace. 

Despite his fears, Noctis doesn’t see destruction every where, it looks as though the palace was one of the first things rebuilt. Luna leads him through the walls as they drift to where he knows the throne room will be. Here is where it all started, and where it all came to an end. They drift into the room and she stops allowing their feet to settle on the floor. 

He didn’t know what he would feel when he saw it again and he still isn’t sure save for the fact that he knows it isn’t pain. The walls have been repaired and there is a banner hanging now declaring him as king. As he stands gazing at the place where he knows his last mortal breath was spent, there is a shimmer of light and warmth. Suddenly there are blue flower petals strewn on the floor and flowing white fabric adorning the walls and swooping down in a beautiful manner. There are flowers everywhere and as he raises his arms in confusion, he sees white gloves and the formal outfit he would have worn to wed his new bride. 

“Luna?” he asks, turning to see her. She is standing there in a beautiful flowing white gown that must be her wedding dress and it takes his breath away. This is how it should have been, had they lived to make it to this day. This is how he wished that it had been. “Luna, I…” 

She smiles as if reading his thoughts. “All you need do is ask.” 

He nods and then solemnly drops to one knee. “Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, you served the world, my family, and me by laying down your life as the Oracle. Now will you, the woman, do me one last honor, and become my wife?”

Tears form at the edges of her eyes as she smiles down at him, “My heart has been yours since the dawn of time and will continue to be until eternities pass. Yes, Noctis Lucis Caelum, forever and always, I will.” He doesn’t know where the ring came from, but there is suddenly one in his hand that is a perfect fit for her and he slides it on her finger as he rises. 

Something in him pulls him towards the throne and he offers her his arm. She slips her hand around it and together they begin to walk towards it. This walk is so different than any other he has ever taken. There is nothing but peace and overwhelming joy in his heart that he hadn’t known could exist before. Silently he leads her, his bride, his queen, up to the throne. Once there he settles onto the throne and she settles beside him as only seems right. 

On the arm still rests the picture he left there in his final moments. His fingers lift it up and he smiles fondly at it. They were the reason he walked here, the reason he was willing to die. Yes a part of him wanted and and was ready to save the world, but really it was for those in the picture that he made his choice. If they could be safe and have a better world to live in, then that was enough. 

Silently he passes the photo to Luna and she looks upon it and smiles. As he pulls his gloves off, he doesn’t tell her who they are or the significance of the photo, she already knows. This woman who sacrificed everything she was for him, who died to give him a fighting chance, already knows exactly what the picture means. As he gazes at her, he knows that she has seen into the deepest parts of his soul, saw into them years and years before, and loved him anyway. 

“Luna,” he murmurs before reaching for her. She leans towards him willingly, her eyes fluttering closed as their lips meet. The kiss is like a sigh and a promise all in one. The first of many to come and he realizes as he pulls away from her, that he doesn’t regret one second of their life spent on Eos. 

She lays her head on her folded hands and he closes his eyes, soaking up the warmth of the sunlight and her presence. Noctis doesn’t know if they can be seen by mortals or not, but he doesn’t much care. Let them see their king who died for them, reunited with his queen and at peace at last. At some point he will have to ask her how she brought them here, how she can do all of the things that she can do, but that point is not now. For now he will just enjoy this. 

“Hey your majesty! You plan to sit there on your royal ass all day?” a familiar voice calls from down on the floor and Noctis eye snap open. 

“I believe he does. I suppose in a way he does deserve to sit there and soak up any praise or prayers that people stop by to give him. They see him as their savior you know. Another fifty years and they will be praying to him like a god,” there is a chuckle underlining his words. 

“Man,” a third voice chimes in. “You would think someone would pray to us too. I mean without us he never would have made it there.” 

Noctis feels tears choking his voice, “Gladio, Ignis, Prompto. You guys are…” he trails off at a loss for words. Beside him Luna giggles and he turns accusing eyes on her. “You knew!” 

The smile she gives him destroys any anger he could possibly have, “They didn’t want me to tell you. They said that it served your right for sleeping in on your arrival to the afterlife.” 

Noctis narrows his eyes at the grinning faces of his three friends. “Well why did you let me sleep so long!?” he exclaims. Then he is lunging forward from his chair and is instantly down in front of them. He punches Gladio in the arm and then tries to give the squirming Prompto a noogie. There is a good deal of shifting and shoving from all four of them sprinkled with laughter. Somehow they all end up with arms around parts of his body, playfully threatening to tear him apart. Laughing, Noctis warps out of their grasp and right behind them. 

“It is good to see you all,” he tells them sincerely. For a moment there is a pain in his heart with the knowledge that they died to give him a chance to do what he had to but it is short lived in the face of the joy they are showing.

“It is good to see you too,” Ignis tells him, smiling at him from behind clear glasses. 

It is only then that Noctis realizes the man's words are true, he truly is seeing him. “Your eyes!” Ignis laughs, very likely at how long it took him to realize and the king gives them all a once over. 

“Someone felt we had earned a few things,” Ignis tells him, gesturing to the other two. 

“Bar code is gone,” the blonde tells him, showing hims bare hands and wrists. 

“And most of my scars,” Gladio gestures to his face and chest which are clear save for the one vertical scar that is so familiar. “I made her let me keep this one.” 

“Her?” with that Noctis hears the feminine laughter from the top of dias. “Luna,” he says with a knowing grin. 

She nods at him, “It was the least I could do for them once they were here.” 

Smiling, Noctis opens his arms to her. She leaps from upper level, floating to him in a way that would not be possible were they still alive and he catches her around the waist. Slowly he brings her body down to his and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. As her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers thread into his hair, he thinks for a moment that his heart will burst with love for her. He could happily kiss her for the rest of eternity. It is the cat calls from nearby that make him pull away at last. 

He pulls her close to his side with one arm around her still, his hand upon her waist, and turns to glare at them. “Don’t even get me started,” he tells Gladio, shaking a finger at him. “I was just kissing her. At least I wasn’t feeling her up in a tent with two other grown men not five feet away.” 

“I w-w-what?!?” Gladio sputters as Ignis simply chuckles to himself and Prompto looks confused. 

“Thought I didn’t notice didn’t you? Of course I know what happened in your early morning “training sessions” or those nights when you two would stay up for another drink before calling it a night. I wasn’t blind or stupid,” Noctis tells them with a grin. Beside him, Luna smoothers a giggle in her hand. 

“Wait you mean,” Prompto looks among them as if putting something together for the first time. 

“Yes Prompto,” Noctis tells him with a grin, “these two have been a couple for quite some time.” 

“No I knew that,” Prompto says with a wave of his hand, stunning them all. “You mean to tell me they thought they were keeping it secret this whole time?” 

There is a moment of silence and then Noctis bursts into laughter with Luna’s lighter tone not too far behind him. Ignis even offers a few chuckles, while Gladio grunts and Prompto looks confused. 

“I think it is time for us to go home,” Luna says after a moment. Noctis takes one more look at the throne room and sighs. “We can come back whenever you would like,” she tells him gently. 

“No,” he replies with a shake of his head. “This isn’t my home anymore. It’s with these guys, but mostly it's with you.” 

The smile she offers him is soft and full of promises. “Then let’s go home.” He kisses her gently on the forehead and then the five of them vanish in a shimmer of light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed it! I know I feel a bit better now. :)


End file.
